<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepless by moonlightblu_e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589821">sleepless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblu_e/pseuds/moonlightblu_e'>moonlightblu_e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SKJDJSJDJJDJD FLUFF, soyeon can't sleep so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblu_e/pseuds/moonlightblu_e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soyeon can't sleep, so she knocks at yuqi's door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KSJDJSJDJJDJDJFJSJJD THIS IS FLUFF</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soyeon shifts on her bed, her eyes wide open, sleepless. she feels tired, yes. too tired, even, but the coldness she's feeling, and how lonely she feels in her too big of a room, she just can't sleep. their concert just ended, and they need to practice the next day- or probably later with that time it is- their new song; the one soyeon just finished writing. she shuffles, covering her face with her extra pillow, groaning. "just sleep." she whispers to herself, "god, i can't <em>sleep</em>." she drags out. she sits up in a flash, looking around her dimly lit room for something that will- she hopes- tire her out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she groans again, finding nothing to play with. her neat bedroom with cabinets and tables in almost every side of the room, her comics from pre-debut stacked neatly in one of the shelves. she can just read them again, right? she questions herself, only to disagree, fully knowing that she'll get too immersed again she won't even bother to sleep. she trails her eyes again, seeing the music sheets of the songs she have written over the years. she looks at them, seeing the stack get higher almost every month, a new song getting added to her collection. she sighs, finding nothing. she turns her body, seeing her blaring digital clock blinking with the time showing </span>
  <span class="s2">'<b><em>2:14</em></b>' </span>
  <span class="s1">she drags a hand over her face, knowing that she just went past her bedtime again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god, she knows she only has one choice, and that's to cuddle with someone in her dorm. <em>she can sleep if she's hugging someone, because of their warmth, she suppose. sharing a bed with her mom when she was still living under her made it a habit. </em>she contemplates whether she should cuddle with yuqi or minnie, but knowing minnie, she'll probably kick her the next morning when she realizes that she cuddled with the korean. soyeon blinks, only finding one option at the end; </span>
  <span class="s2">yuqi.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she forces herself to her feet, bringing her favorite pillow with her- a soft bolster yuqi gave her when they moved dorms. she exits her room silently, hoping that minnie nor yuqi would wake up with the sound she made. she looks around the hallway, finding it clear. she lets out a relieved sigh, tiptoeing over yuqi's room. she knocks softly, but she didn't hear any footsteps nor shuffling of the bed. she sighs, about to retreat back to her room, but a soft thud coming from yuqi's room took her attention. "huh?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">next, the creaking of the mattress can be heard, and then light footsteps nearing her way. the next thing she knew, yuqi clicked open the door with half-lidded eyes, her hair messy, indicating that the younger was indeed asleep. "soyeon?" her voice is laced with drowsiness. soyeon blinked repeatedly, looking up at yuqi. being short has it's weaknesses. "oh- uh..." she trails off, the bolster she brought with her sliding against the floor. "hey, unnie. what is it?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"uh," soyeon scratches her nape, "i can't sleep." yuqi mutters a small 'oh.' retreating back to her room, leaving soyeon outside. yuqi sits on her bed, patting the space next to her. soyeon points to herself, her head slightly tilted to the side, "oh, me?" yuqi nodded, patting the mattress again. "sleep beside me today." yuqi says above a whisper. soyeon skids towards yuqi, sitting awkwardly beside her on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuqi slides nearing the wall, laying down on her bed. she looks up at soyeon's sitting figure, poking her back. soyeon turns her head around, "lie down." soyeon reluctantly follows, laying on her back. she stares at yuqi's ceiling, the plain sight painted with white. "are you just gonna stare there?" she feels yuqi's arm dragging over her waist, yuqi's breath hitting her neck. "sleep, soyeonnie." yuqi mutters, "i love you." she says, before drifting off to sleep- soyeon wishes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i love you too." soyeon whispers, tilting her head </span>
  <span class="s2">hoping </span>
  <span class="s1">to see yuqi's sleeping face, but her measurements were wrong. yuqi was so near her, her lip just brushed over yuqi's, making the younger stir in her slip. knowing yuqi is a light sleeper, soyeon curses herself, moving her head away from yuqi. she closes her eyes, hoping to get some good night sleep, but she feels yuqi's breath tickling her cheek again. she turns her head, seeing yuqi coming closer- chasing her? yuqi stops when she hits soyeon's lips, her head perfectly matching with soyeon's height on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">with their lips smashed together, soyeon wishes that she can move her head backwards again, but feeling yuqi's hand on the back of her head stopping her from doing so, she admits her defeat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">yuqi nips on her bottom lip, soyeon's eyes widening. what the fuck is happening? is yuqi kissing her? this is probably yuqi's half-asleep state was like, right? wrong. "soyeon," yuqi lets out a dragged sigh, "sleep or i'm going to kiss you until you do so." what was the better option? the first one- she'll get her rest, but with the second one- she'll experience yuqi's soft lips over hers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she keeps her eyes open, staring at yuqi's face. yuqi retreats her arm from soyeon's waist, moving it onto her cheek. yuqi pulls her towards her face, giving soyeon a small peck on the lips. "sleep, soyeonnie." yuqi says with closed eyes, "i love you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soyeon closes her eyes, a small smile etching on her lips. "good night, yuqi."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"good night," yuqi says, now half-asleep. "we'll talk about this tomorrow. i love you." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">for now, she'll just melt under yuqi's embrace. she'll just flood her head with thoughts about the kiss that's still lingering on her lips. she'll leave the problems for tomorrow. for now, she'll just sleep happily under yuqi's touch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>